Taken
“' '” is the 9th episode in Season 3 of ''Lab Rats. ''It first aired on April 21, 2014. This is the 55th episode overall. Plot Leo and Tasha are kidnapped by Krane, which sends Davenport on a rescue mission and sets up a showdown that puts Krane head to head with Adam, Bree and Chase. Story After showing a motorcycle to Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, Donald and the Lab Rats are contacted by Douglas. Douglas tries to convince them that Krane had gone insane, and is implanting himself with bionic abilities that even Douglas didn't know about. Donald believes that Douglas is using Krane to assist him in another trick. For security reasons, Donald installs the DavenWall, a state-of-the-art security gate. Douglas also tells Adam, Bree, and Chase that they cannot go to school until he figures out what is going on. Leo, of course, did not get the memo, so he goes to school. While at school, Leo bumps into Douglas at Mission Creek High School. Douglas shows Leo video footage of Krane implanting himself with more bionic abilities. Back at the lab, a transmission comes in and shows Leo and Tasha captured. Davenport thinks it's Douglas, but Victor Krane reveals himself on the screen. Donald refuses to let the Lab Rats go rescue Leo and Tasha, and heads to Krane's warehouse alone with his powerful thermal blaster. Krane overpowers the blaster, then forces Donald to turn off the DavenWall. Krane traps Leo and Tasha in a machine with an exothermic energy field, telling Donald he can choose between the Lab Rats or Leo and Tasha. Unfortunately, Chase used his fingerprint recognition app to unlock the DavenWall, and Krane geoleaps to the lab to fight Adam, Bree and Chase. Donald uses the exothermic energy field's heat to power his weapon and set Leo and Tasha free. At the lab, Krane easily knocks the Lab Rats out, but Douglas attacks Krane with a cannon before Krane can kill them. Krane disarms Douglas, and prepares to kill him. Seeing that Douglas can be trusted, Chase saves Douglas and deflects Krane's attack with his force field. Douglas was about to kill Krane when Donald, Tasha and Leo arrive, distracting Douglas and allowing Krane to escape by geoleaping. Donald still doesn't trust Douglas and forces him to leave. The episode ends with the Lab Rats reworking the DavenWall security system so that it electrocutes anybody who tries to touch it. Donald thinks they are fooling him with the security system, so he touches it and the system short-circuits the entire house. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Mentioned Cast * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport Trivia *Leo might still remember what happened during Parallel Universe as he found out how to geo-leap in that episode when he commented when Donald said "I haven't even cracked that yet", which then he replies, "I'd love to help you with that." *Victor Krane now works alone to destroy Adam, Bree, and Chase, until You Posted What?!?, where he gets a new partner, S-1. *Adam, Bree, and Chase were almost killed by Krane. * Krane was almost killed by Douglas. *Douglas faked his death, only to be later almost killed by Krane, and saved by his youngest son, Chase. *Douglas is no longer the bad guy (at least for the moment) as he saves Adam, Bree and Chase from Krane. Chase tries to tell this to Donald, but he says that it's his fault that they had to fight Krane in the first place. * Bree had a stunt-double in this episode. * Adam's "Flame Vision" (where he shoots flames from his eyes, not lasers) was in this episode. The first episode was Crush, Chop and Burn. * Douglas has faked his death more then once, stating that he was "getting good" at faking his own deaths in the episode. * When Krane tries to choke Douglas, this is a reference to Star Wars, when Darth Vader uses the force to choke a man. * This was the last episode of Lab Rats to play for two months. * When Krane uses his Electrical Generation on Douglas, it is another reference to Star Wars, when Darth Sidious uses his Force Lightning. * Like Darth Sidious, Krane laughs while he's in combat. This is another reference to Star Wars. * In this episode, Marcus was mentioned. * There is a scene cut at the end of this episode when aired on Disney XD Malaysia and the Singapore feed of Disney Channel Asia. It shows when Donald tries to touch the DavenWall, he gets electrocuted. See video here . * Douglas is 40 years old. Goofs *This episode reveals that Krane's warehouse is in a neighborhood, but in Sink or Swim, the warehouse is shown to be located on an island. However, this could be one of his many hideouts. *In the episode Back From the Future, Future Leo stated that the voice-mail that was heard in that episode was the voice-mail he used for the next seven years. However, in this episode the voice-mail heard was different from the former one and Taken obviously did not take place 7 years after Back From the Future. This may also be due to the fact that Leo changed the future. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox CodeName: Taken Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 3 Category:April Episodes Category:Douglas Episodes Category:Victor Krane Episodes Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Krane related pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Recurring Cast Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:Episodes with the New Lab Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High Category:Episodes with the Upgraded Mission Suits Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good Category:Episodes with Bionic Supervillains Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Major Events Category:Episodes with Missions Category:Storyline Episodes Category:2014 episodes Category:Pages with quotes